


The Retune of Xena

by Astronema1



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Xena: Warrior Princess, Other, Post-Jurassic World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronema1/pseuds/Astronema1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young princess and a warrior are the best friends since childhood but now that on the line when someone come back. Friendship is testing as one learn the truth about her gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Retune of Xena

In a burning village, Roman soldiers plunder and kill the men that try to come with swords then in the smoke, woman warrior rides in, slices, dices, mutilates, manipulates, castrates after jumped off the horse. She took off her helmet, she keeps killed men left to right.

"Well did" a man voice called as the woman look around to a man appear in a blue light.

"Thanks, so happy to kill all these Eli followers" the woman answered with a grain then kiss the man deep throaty when a dead body drop from the sky. "There ma, now where pa, Chomper, Luna and...Clover?" the woman asks to look around to see three wide animal but no girl.

"Where is that niece of mine?" the man asked when they hear men's screams followed by a warrior's cry. "You better not kill anyone?" as a figure jump over the men and knock them out when she kick on the backs.

"You know I can't kill unit I am 20 and a goddess" the figure answered take off a helmet to reveal a warrior woman. She is Clover, daughter of Athena, queen of the gods, heft-sister to Darieno, niece of all the gods and goddess.

"Sorry, but you my niece and still a mortal" the man answered.

"Uncle Ares, mom forbade me to kill" Clover added to her uncle Ares, the god of war. "Every gods and goddess are watches me" to see two colors disappear. "So where is our next spot, Eve, I mean, Livia?" as the woman named Livia, the Champion of Rome but Clover called her Eve.

"Rome" Eve answered "For you and Chomper" as the ground shaking by the run by Chomper.

"Chomper, slow down, you baby t-rex" Clover orders. That right, the wide animals are dinosaurs. Clover found them a year gone and become a protector of the dinosaurs and chose three tyrannosaurus rex and one Velociraptar to be her helper but they become her friends and family.

Chomper stop, Clover, why did Eve said we going back to Rome? thought while Clover rubbed his nose.

"I don't know, Eve?" turn to see her best friend get Clove's horse, Pegasus.

"I want you two going on heading" Eve answered.

"Why?" Clover asked.

"Because she going to kill more Eli followers and she doesn't want you going for a safe reason" a man voice called as Clover and Eve look to see a golden light appear to show a young man.

"Darieno, do mom sent you?" Clover asked her heft-brother, Darieno. Darieno was the first son of Athena but was taking when he was three-year-old. He meets Clover when they both want to train with Philoctetes and they become friends, however, learning from the they are brother and sister, Darieno becomes protector to Clover and joked a lot to Eve, which causes a love-hate between them, for they care about Clover.

"No, I overhear" Darieno answered.

"I only want Clover to go back to Rome, she nearly passed out" Eve answered as Clover looked at her while her head shocked her head.

"What?" Ares and Darieno asked.

"I had a small anxiety attack" Clover answered. "But I feel now and I going with Eve" as Luna, the Velociraptar and ma and pa t-rex come over.

"Rome, now" All three ordered as ma pick Clover up with her tail and put her on Pegasus as Chomper jump behind her. Clover then kicked Pegasus to get him to move.

"See you all when you back at Rome" Clover waved to the soldiers who wave back and watch her disappear.

Eve, Why sent Clover and Chomper to Rome? Luna asks to turn to look at Eve.

" That last anxiety attack was a strong one, I want her to go back for safely" Eve answered get her horse really. "Come on, ma, pa, you too Luna" get on her horse and heading West.

"Uncle, should one of us gone with Clover?" Darieno asked.

"No, I think she going to see her boyfriend, the son of Joxer, Virgil" Ares answered.

"Okay, I going to follow Eve" Darieno answered disappear. Ares stay behind, thought he hear a voice that been dead for 25 years, but he don't answer it and disappear.

On the road, Clover stops Pegasus and get off.

"One anxiety attack and they sent me back Rome," Clover said.

Clover, they worry about you Chomper though get off.

"I know, but come on, it was a small one"

They love you, they going look out for you as Pegasus eat the grass and Clover take out some Deer jerky.

"I know" take a bit when she hear a woman's scream. "Stay here" run to the scream to a woman, who was been handing by bandits. "Fun time" take a small weapon.

"Places, let me alone" the woman cries as one of the bandits start to take off his pants when something whiz past them.

"What in Hades?" other one ask to turn to see Clover reach up to grabbing the small weapon.

"I think you should listen to the lady" Clover order.

"Who going making us? You?" a three one asked to take out his sword as they pouch the woman to the ground, who run away.

"Yeah," Clover answered hold the weapon out.

"With that?" a fourth one asked to laugh his head off while Clover thought of a sword and the next think they know that small weapon becomes a big sword.

"You were said?" Clover asked as they run to her but she change the sword into a stuff and kick their butt. She don't know that the bandits had friends. "Great, friends" turn to see a army. "A army of friends" while she hear a cry to see a woman flip over her.

"Have your mother teach you any manners?" the woman ask to take out her sword while Clover knocks the guy from the left. The both fought the men off that made they run away.

"That right, run" Clover joke. "Thanks" shock the woman's arm.

"You welcome, you should be safe" the woman welcomed when a short hair blond comes run.

"Xena, are you okay?" the blond one asked as Clover stare at her in shock.

"Yeah, Gabrielle" Xena answered.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Gabrielle asks Clover who piss out. "That answer my question" try to wake up Clover.

"Gabrielle, look, she wears the cast of the amazons" Xena called.

"Yeah, and a cast of...Ares" Gabrielle added while Clover opens her eyes.

"Yeah, I am their niece" Clover answered get up. She cleans her cloths off.

"Niece?" They both ask.

"Yes, I'm the daughter of Athena, future queen of the gods" Clover answer.

"I'm Xena, and she Gabrielle" Xena introduced.

"Clover...wait, Xena as the warrior princess and Gabrielle as the Battling Bard and Queen of the Amazons?" Clover asked.

"Yes," Gabrielle answered.

"You two are my idols," Clover said.

"We are?" they both ask

"Yes, when I was little, my uncle Ares and aunt Aphrodite told me stories of you two, I dream of meet you" Clover answered "But you both be dead for 25 seasons"

"No, we were in an icy coffin, but we have a question?" Xena answer.

"What?" Clover asked.

"We look for a Roman General name Octavius, have you ever hear of him?" Xena questioned.

"No, sorry, there Roman Champion, Livia, my best friend" Clover answered.

"Okay, do you know which way is Rome?" Xena asked as Clover point down the road.

"Follow the road. You may see Roman victory march" Clover answered.

"Thanks," said Xena walk with Gabrielle. Clover stays behind.

"Oh, Eve is not going to like this, Uncle Ares is deeply in love with Xena" Clover called walk back to Chomper and Pegasus when a pink and blue light appear. "Yes, Aunt Dite, Discord?" as Aphrodite, goddess of Love and Discord, goddess of mischief appear.

"We hear about you and an attack" Discord answered.

"I find, it was smalls one" Clover answered.

"That why we worry," Aphrodite said.

"Well, I walk okay" Clover smile walk past them to Chomper, who was jumping up and down and Pegasus brought his head up to see what was happening. Clover rubbed Pegasus on the nose and give Chomper some jerky

"Ok, will, your mother, the high and the mighty sent us to teleport you back to Rome" Aphrodite added.

"And when you back in Rome, it will me, you and couple of hot muscle...oil...heft naked...men" Discord groaned as Clover and Chomper look at her.

"I agree with Discord" Aphrodite answered fan herself.

"Okay, but you guys get the sex while I get masse" Clover agreed as Chomper jump in her arms and Pegasus flew off while they teleport way.

At in a temple, Chomper jumps out of Clover's arms to look around to see which temper they are at.

We are in Aphrodite's temple Chomper said.

"Yeah, let leaven before they get into a catfight" Clover whispered walk out quick when Discord and Aphrodite start to bitches at each other.

In Rome, Clover and Chomper walk around, people greet them warmly.

"Hail, Princess, where is the Champion?" a man ask while Clover stops to look at some apple.

"Livia, she told me to go on heading" Clover answered.

"Ok, but the way, Chomper, I have some nice pig meat for you" the man called as Chomper open his mouth while the man put the meat in his mouth.

"Thank you" Clover thanks walk with Chomper, who was chaw on the meat when she was grabbing. "Hey, let me go" as Chomper drop the meat to see who harm his friend.

"I don't take order from an Amazon" a deep man answered dragged Clover when Chomper bites down on his leg. "Ahh" screaming his head off.

Let my friend go Chomper ordered bite down hard.

"Chomper, let go" Clover ordered punch the guy in the face when Chomper let go. The soldier falling into a cart. They run away to the castle.

In the castle, Clover and Chomper run to when a man stands in front of a window.

"Augustus" Clover yell, run to him. The man name Augustus turn to look at them. He saw something was matter, Chomper had blood on him and Clover looks like she was going have attack

"Clover, Chomper, what the matter?" he asks when the wonder soldier come in. His question was answered

"My Emperor, I was going take that Amazon to the prison" the soldier called. His leg had bite marks.

"What Amazon?" Augustus asked the soldier as Clover and Chomper hide behind him.

"That one hide behind you" the soldier answered point to Clover.

"Oh she, I know that Clover may have done something but she is the princess of the Amazon and the gods, she let be here" Augustus answered.

"But she still an Amazon" the soldier called reach out to grabbing Clover while Chomper bites at him. "And kill that" point at Chomper, who was growing at him.

"You will not, they are let be here. They are friends of my future wife, Livia" Augustus answered as the soldier walk away.

"Thanks, Augustus" Clover thanks walk from behind him while Chomper rub on him.

"You welcome, where Livia?" he asked pat Chomper on the nose.

"She told me to go on heading" while Chomper walks over to her.

"Anxiety attack"

"It was small one"

"Even if it was small one, she would send you back"

"Who side are you on?" as Chomper grabbing a meat from the table and start to eat it when there was a trumpet sound. "Eve back" with Chomper, walk out to watch the victory march which Ma and Pa leaning, Luna walk beside Eve on her horse not knowing that Xena was in the castle look for Augustus.

"I'm Livia presents the Eil follower, fell by Rome" Livia presented as Augustus waved then close the curtain. Eve turns to look at Clover, who shrugged her shoulder and come down to meet her.

The next day, Clover was watch Ares and Eve practice, and writing a scroll while Chomper was played with Luna. Ma and pa were out with some of the soldiers, keep eyes on things.

"You are good" Ares painted as Clover looks from her scroll.

"I know" Eve breathless as Clover laugh, Ares true to look at his niece who wants back writing.

"Want try?" Ares ask.

"I beat you, Uncle, you laugh on Olympus," Clover answered giggle with Eve, who look away when Ares look at her then, out of nowhere, something whiz past them. They look to see Xena, Ares walk slowly walk her.

"If you were mortal, I'd cut out your heart!" Xena threaded as Ares run thought her sword.

"Xena, what are you going here?" Clover asked her. Eve looks at her best friend and Xena.

"Clover, what are you doing here?" Xena asks to see Clover again.

"I only here" Clover answered

"You know my nice?" Ares asked.

"I save her life" Xena answered.

"She saves you live?" Eve asks Clover.

"Yes, and what in Hades are those?" Xena asks pointing to Chomper and Luna

"My baby t-rex and Velociraptar, Chomper and Luna" Clover answered while Luna stands in font of Chomper.

"So you are a goddess" Xena called.

"No, she not yet" Ares answered. Xena was confused, Clover claims she the nice of Ares so she thought that Clover was a goddess but it turn out she was moral.

"Let me guess you thought Clover is a goddess?" Eve asks put Clover behind her with her sword in font her,

"Yes," Xena answered "But I had more important things to take care" jump over to a wall and run away.

"Xena live so that mean Eve is too," Ares said.

"So it means you become moral" Clover called as Eve look at her and giggle. When she mad, Clover only there makes her laugh.

"Clover, stay with Livia while I go talk to your mother" Ares ordered disappear.

"Come on, we have to get really for tonight" Eve called walk away. Chomper and Luna follow.

"I hate to dress up" Clove cried run to catch up with them

That night, there was partly in horned of Livia's winning. Clover was stood next to Eve, who listened to two men talk about policy something she doesn't like to hear so she went to found Ares lay on a couch that was there.

"Uncle Ares, told me how you know that Xena was one for you?" Clover asks wrapper her arms around him.

"Clover, you should know that story by heart" Ares answered move over so Clover sat down. He loves Clover like she was his own daughter, all the gods and goddess do.

"Pleases?" Clover begged did the puppy eye like Aphrodite show her.

"Find" Ares agreed. "I meet her when she was 15 year, she fought beside her brother, Lyceus from an evil warlord Cortese for taking over their lands. Her brother was kill and her mother never forgive her and she left. I meeting up with her that night, told her that I could make her stronger, she accepts. I trained her for more seasons"

"Then she left for a year and come back with son, who she give to the Centaur, Kaleipus" Clover added try to take a slip of wine when Ares grabbing it.

"Yes and no wine for you" Ares answered. "Xena was bloodless warlord, Destroyer of Nations, fight in my name but thanks to your uncle Hercules, he tune her good"

"But uncle, her men were going kill her anyway, and like me, you taught her how to handed it"

"Yeah, I finish later, it late for you" give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I never get have fun" get up and walk to Eve, who give a nodded and anther kiss on her forehead then sent her to her room unite Ares or Darieno come and get her. Xena was dress up like a slave, saw all that and starting to wonder how the god of war could love.

Couple mines later, in Eve's room, Clover wipe off her make-up when she feel a pair lips on her neck.

"Virgil" Clover moan look to see the son of Joxer and her boyfriend, Virgil kiss her neck.

"I sorry I late, but your best friend got some money for a new temple that she is erecting to the God Ares" Virgil apologies move his lips to Clover's head.

"I talk to her later"

"But when she come to found someone in a fight her tomorrow, she saw me and my dad, get us out there with Gabrielle" move down her shoulder.

"Okay, Eve will not be for couple hours and we have not see each other for nearly a month" get up and kiss him passionate. He retunes it while she runs her hands over his chest take off his vest. Virgil picks Clover and carries her to the bed and suck her neck, leave a hickey when they hear the door open and slam. "I go kill her" get up and walk out.

In the living quarter, Eve was destroy everything in her path.

"Eve, what wrong?" Clover asked duck while a vase was throw

"Ares was used me" Eve answered. "Guess what I saw?"

"He was make-out with Xena?"

"Yes"

"I told you, he loves her, you have her eyes and temper" while the door open and Xena walk in. "I'm out" walk back to Virgil and keep make-out.

"Virgil, get out!!!" Eve yelled as they stop and ground.

The next day, Eve was challenge Xena, Clover was watch from a far

"Man, Xena going to whip her ass" Clover smiled when Luna walk beside her.

Why did you say that? Luna asked.

"I study Xena from the scroll" Clover

Eve going use her anger, she pisses that Xena back in Ares' life

"True but Xena going to win" watch the battle, Luna look to see Xena use the touch. "Man, Xena stop Eve's blood, she 30 seconds to live" as Luna look at her. "What?" as Xena take off the touch and beg for mercy. "Luna, let go, Eve mad" walk away with Luna while she hears Eve.

"Clover, pack and bring Chomper, Luna, ma, and pa, we leaven" Eve order.

"You hear, get Chomper, ma, and pa, and I pack" Clover called run to Pegasus while Luna run to get Chomper, ma, and pa. She starts to worry, she had felt that Xena said something to Eve and if her best friend is her daughter, then Clover's family will be after her.


End file.
